Incompetence for Hire
by XoMissDaisyoX
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a group of friends that thought they lived a normal life. Wrong. None of them were prepared to learn the truth about the world that they all lived in. That not everyone is who they appear to be. Supernatural beings all around. Now they have learned to defend themselves and others from the looming threats, but none of them were prepared for what's to come


**(The Real) AN: Ahem. Ahem-hem. Introducing the brainchild of not only XoMissDaisyoX, but also I! The infamous Parlandarish4E! Hm? What's that? No one knows who I am? Uh huh. No one cares about this story? Uh huh. I hear what you're saying, but it doesn't matter! Why? Because they shall all know about us now!**

**On a more serious note, welcome to a collaboration that for us (the ones writing) has been coming for a long time. (Cough cough second attempt at this cough, we wanted to make some changes and yada yada) Years in the making, we are finally ready to offer up a fanfic that we are invested in and we hope you become invested too. I, myself, like a little feedback so please make sure to review this chapter and any chapters after it. This one is going to be a wild ride and the fruits of our labor will bear great seed! **

**Daisy here, as you can tell.. I am not alone this time. What's that, I'm doing another story. Well yeah, this baby has been in the planning for a long time, we came to the decision to delete the old version and now we can hopefully move forward this time. We have all the ideas, that we never record or write down, let's hope that we can remember this shit. I can't help that I have so many ideas (stares at the unfinished ones on my Drive) yeah one day. Like Par said, reviews and feedback would be appreciated, it would mean a lot to us. Now to promote something that Par and I have made, it's a Discord server for Wrestling Fanfic writers and readers alike. A good way to get opinions and give feedback to other writers. Or if you want just a cool place to chat, add me on discord XoMiss Daisy oX (yes there is a space)and I can invite you in. We only have three members right now but I think this is a fun idea and I hope it expands. :) Thanks for reading and enjoy the story.**

**Lawson's POV**

You know.. when you move out of home and start to live with people.. it's supposed to be fun. Living with these three goofballs was definitely not what I wanted out of my second apartment experience. I mean everyday started the same, but it never got any better. At 6:30 in the morning AJ's alarm would go off. He managed to get his entire morning routine done in 30 minutes and by 7 am, he was way too fucking happy and way too ready for the goddamn day.

After that you'd think I would get some solace, but that's around the time when Jeff decides to wake up out of his stupor of smoking weed everyday. With his occasional mixing of substance with smoke, it usually meant an unceremonious session of puking. Puking.. Right outside of my fucking door because I'm closest to the bathroom. I swear he's a fucking villain. After Jeff's hour of puke and recovery, it's finally time for my last and certainly not least if he had any say about it roommate to appear.

Randy. I like Randy. He's probably my favorite out of the guys and one of my closest friends, but there is one thing I desperately hate about him. Randy is, for lack of a better word, a man whore, so he usually had girls over most nights and they sure as hell weren't there to play patty cake. Well.. in a way I guess you could say that they were and there was that one girl with in the sexy Scouts uniform and I really don't want to think about that one. Randy loves sex. That's the main thing that you have to know about him. He loves sex at all times, so unfortunately for me the morning was no different. Randy would wake up with whatever girl he had been with the night before and go into a round of morning sex. Very loudly. In the room across from me. Because he could. I was painfully aware of just how much stamina he had because of the moaning and yelling deep into the night. I didn't need to be reminded. It's 9 am Randy. Give it a fucking rest. Have mercy on my poor, shriveled soul.

Oh. And I guess there's me. I drag my aching carcass out of bed at about 9:30 because I can't take the torture anymore. I'm dead tired because Jeff and Randy usually have one person with them in their rooms every night. Jeff's friend goes home and Randy's date goes with him to bed at oh you know.. the reasonable hour of 2 in the morning. Even if Jeff's friend did stay over, Jeff is a speedy boi and I doubt it would last long. He'd probably get a little bored. Enhanced speed is such a bitch. I hobble my way to the kitchen for coffee and see that AJ has left me enough for one cup. That is his single greatest function on this Earth. I didn't know how he slept through all the night's events but there was one thing I knew, AJ Styles could make a cup of fucking coffee. The sweet nectar of coffee is my only lifeblood. Without it I definitely would have committed a triple homicide. It's as I replenished my life's essence that AJ came to sit down at the table. There was utter silence for a moment before I looked at him. He had been expecting me to say something.

"Yes, AJ?" What the fuck does he want from me? "Something I can help you with?"

"Lawson.. I have something important to tell you." AJ started but I cut him off right there.

"Holy shit!" I practically stood up. "You're moving out!" He looked confused as I pounded my fist on the table. "Finally. Finally my days of suffering will end! You know what it's like being an insomniac and living with a guy who wakes up at 6:30? Do you!?"

"I'm not moving out and you know that." AJ said in that patronizingly patient voice of his. Wow! What a patient and loving man! Ladies if you want someone to bring home to your mother.. He's your man.

"Fine. Kill my fun, AJ. Tell me again how you like to not enjoy things." I muttered sitting back down.

"Don't be childish. This will be good news for you." At that I perked up a bit. AJ wasn't a liar. I at least knew that. "Jeff has invited us all out tonight to party. It's going to be a wild night, so I'll be there to be your designated driver."

"Jeff did?" This shouldn't surprise me, Jeff has always been a party animal. That is a guarantee that we are going to have a great night. "I'm down. Definitely." I stalked to the sink and placed my cup inside. "So we're going out tonight. Are we going to see playboy AJ?"

AJ didn't seem to find my teasing fun and had the nerve to look affronted. "Of course not. I need to make sure everyone gets home safe."

There it was again. Nice guy AJ. "You just need to relax and have a drink." I said pointing at him. "You need to loosen up."

"I am plenty loose." I couldn't help but snort. Jesus AJ. "Not what I meant."

"You said it. Not me." I raised my hands in innocence and walked out to our living room. Jeff was already sitting in there snacking on an egg sandwich. "How the fuck are you eating, right now? That was one of your worst barfing fits I've ever heard."

"I guess I have a strong stomach." Jeff shrugged and took another bite.

"Bullshit. Your stomach's probably holding on by a thread as you eat that." I sat on the armchair that sat next to the couch.

"I can guarantee that it is." AJ said disgusted. He had been the one to pat Jeff's back as he puked. "You're probably going to puke again." He sat down on the couch next to Jeff and I already knew what was about to happen. "Jeff, you need to slow down this lifestyle of yours. You're mixing drugs like no tomorrow and soon you could crash and burn."

My eyes nearly got stuck in the back of my head from the strength of the eye roll that occurred after AJ's first sentence. He had given this speech many times before in different variations. I looked over at Jeff, who stared back dully. I nearly exploded into laughter at the slow blinking of his eyes and his staring back at me. God damn it, Jeff.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before our fourth and unofficial roommate came to grace us with his presence. Apparently Randy had left at some point, because he came through the door of the apartment with a platter of breakfast food. God. There were days that I fucking loved Randy and this was going to be one of them.

"AJ, you gotta give up on the pep talks." Randy said interrupting the on-going speech. "Jeff's not going to change, I'm not going to change, and you aren't going to change. Live and let live, right?"

"Randy." I said quietly waiting for him to face me. Then, I dropped to the floor and bowed. "You are a god! A god I say!"

I could hear Randy's laugh as soon as saw what I was doing and Jeff and AJ weren't too far behind.

"You have to stop watching That 70's Show." Randy said, shaking his head. "It's out of date."

"Out of date?" I said holding my chest as if stricken. "Never. Television is timeless."

"It's also about to be obsolete." Randy said amused and sat on the coffee table. "Anyway, I have the works here because tonight is going to be one hell of a night. Jeff always gives us a great time, but tonight I told him I would chip for something that would take it over the edge." He smirked in the snake-like way that he did. "Buckle up, boys! We are going to have an insane party tonight. I expect us all to be out of commission."

"Fuck yes." I said hopping up and putting my fist out. Randy put his fist next to mine, Jeff on my otherside, and AJ begrudgingly across from me. "Guys, tonight we have the opportunity to have a kick ass time and make a memory that we will never forget. Yes, even you, AJ." He made a "ha-ha" gesture before flipping me off. "So let's do this shit right and get down tonight."

"Jesus have you always been this corny?" Randy asked looking at me in a mixture of approval and cringe.

"Yes I have. So, let's do this." I said looking around at each of them. "We didn't ask for the name, but anybody who's anybody in the party scene knows us. We're the fucking Brotherhood and we're going to party so hard the whole place will get shut down."

"Hell yeah!" Randy and Jeff yelled together while AJ "Nice Guy" Styles rolled his eyes. With that we broke our group apart with our pact complete.

I started to head off to finally get the shower I desperately required when Randy said one sentence that sent a chill down my spine.

"So.. who's going to take over Daisy and Asuka's share?" Fuck.

I didn't have to turn around to know that three pairs of eyes were suddenly burning a hole in his back. God damn it. I turned around and Jeff was already handing me the platter for Daisy and Asuka. God damn it, Jeff. I tried to stop myself from being moved as Randy and AJ teamed up to push me out of the door. The only time these fuckers teamed up outside of out shenanigans was to get me into positions like this. It wasn't long before I lost the battle and was left standing in the hallway. With no other choice, I walked the few steps to stand in front of Daisy and Asuka's apartment. Regretting being born, I raised my hand and knocked. Nothing. Oh thank God. Thank God. I wouldn't have to deliver it after all.

I closed my eyes slowly and smacked myself in the forehead. Just my luck. I opened my eyes and saw that Daisy and Asuka's apartment was dark. Too dark. They must not have had the blinds open. I walked in slowly. It was quiet. Too quiet. I manage to shuffle my way into their kitchen where I put down the platter and quickly started backtracking. I made it back to the living room before a hand wrapped itself around the back of my neck. I turned to look over my shoulder and was met with what looked like a traditional Japanese mask covered in blood. Covered.. in blood? Covered in blood!? I jumped forward and spun around. My turn was far from graceful and I found myself on the ground in no time. I scrambled back against the wall as the person in the mask crawled on top of me and I leaned back. The person moved the mask aside so it hung off of the side of their face and it was revealed to be Asuka.

"Oh.. hey Asuka.." I said trying not to notice as she stared at me without saying a word and licking her lips. Please no. "Mind.. uh.. Giving me some space here?"

"Space?" Asuka asked the air around her. "No, we don't need any space. In fact, we've had enough space so far. I think we're overdue for another.. appointment."

"Appointment?" I asked not fully getting her meaning but also entirely getting her meaning. "Oh! Hey. We're uh.. Good friends but.."

"But nothing." Asuka said standing up. She stared down at me with some VERY evil in her eyes and said two words that still haunted me. "Asuka fucks." Then, she turned and walked away. Shit.

I jumped on to my feet and I do mean **jumped**. Then, I nearly sprinted the few steps out of the apartment and slammed the door behind me. Seriously, fuck those guys for this.

**Daisy's POV**

My eyes stared at my clock in utter annoyance, it was about eleven and I didn't really want to get out of bed. This has probably been the most peace and quiet I have had in several days, I should be treasuring it and sleeping some more. But no, that isn't how the world works. My body isn't wanting to respond to me, I wanted to get up and take a nice shower to wake myself up. However I continued to lay in the same spot, the only sound I could hear was my small fan blowing a refreshing breeze in my direction. I always have to sleep with some kind of sound on. A slight pain hit my stomach before it growled loudly, I can't even remember the last time that I ate some time yesterday I believe. Now that I have decided my mission to find something to eat, if there is even anything left. We normally order takeout or go grab some fast food. I managed to finally sit myself up on the edge of the bed before I let out a loud yawn. Move Daisy, move. I am fucking starving. Getting up to my feet, I trudged my way over toward my bedroom door. I didn't hear the television or the radio, nothing but silence on the other side of the door. It wasn't abnormal, my roommate is pretty unique. That's one of the many things that I could say about her but I am not sure if I want to go down that route just yet. Opening the door, I noticed the woman sitting on the couch in a weird position, I have seen her in it often but can't recall the name of it. It was almost Indian style but the feet were in the middle instead of on the outside.. fucking Lotus position that is what it's called. Her hands made a circle resting on her legs. Her eyes were closed until they slowly opened and looked directly over to me. Shit, maybe I should have went back to sleep. "You are up earlier than usual. What's the occasion?" Her tone was soft but it still sent a shiver down my spine. Her lips curled into a sadistic grin knowing that she can intimidate me so easily. Asuka was always meditating, and if she wasn't then there was a possibility of danger lurking closerby. The red and blue haired woman was gifted in the art of magic and until recently, I had no idea such things even existed. Supernatural beings are around every corner and you don't know who's your friend or who's going to have you for dinner. Asuka has saved us on multiple occasions often without hardly lifting a finger, we mainly seem to always get in her way. The Japanese woman had enough of that and offer to teach us how to defend ourselves in battle. She explained that everyone can tap into some sort of power with some intense training, and it's training, I never want to go through again. I have a gift that doesn't really increase my strength any but I can detect supernatural energies within a certain distance. I guess I can call it my own little radar and I am the only one that can do this besides the more experienced Asuka.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your morning meditation but I am starving." I started making my way over toward the kitchen while the pale skinned woman stayed in her spot on the couch. Short red and blue hair that barely touch her shoulder, those aren't the only colors I have seen since I have known her. I could only groan once I open the fridge to see that there was nothing really in it. Great, I guess I am going to have to order takeout or something. "..Asuka."

"What?" She almost snarled, please God, don't bite my face off. It's too pretty. She fucking scares me and I am the one that's stuck living with her. ...I am glad that she's on my side, I think I am the one she hates the least, I can dream right.

"Is there anything in particular you want to eat for lunch?"

"Not sure yet. However I do have something to ask you, do you have any plans tonight?" There was a particular gleam in her eyes whenever she turned to look back at me. Oh dear god, why is Asuka asking me that? Normally that means some of the best and worst nights of my life. I am slightly terrified.

"Jeff invited Lawson, Randy, AJ and I to go out to the bar. Why?"

"No reason, make sure that you idiots don't get yourselves killed. I would hate to have to save you guys...again." Message received. Anytime Asuka wants to be alone, she's training on her own. She hates to be distrubed, I have learned what happens the hard way, multiple times. I haven't mentally recovered from last time.

"Leave me to be to meditate in peace, the boys disrupted it earlier. I heard questionable noises earlier that I wish to forget. I must find inner peace before I deal with the stupid." Asuka sighed, turning back to face the position that her body was facing.

Yeah, it's better than I go back into my room and do other things to get ready for the day while Asuka meditates. I guess I am going to get my shower before food after all since I know for a fact that the Japanese woman does not mind the sound of running water. I did however grab a bottle of water from the fridge before prepare to exit in my solitude, that's whenever I heard a small clicking noise. Hm? I passed that over because it could have been someone leaving from across the hall. I mean AJ is always up at the crack of dawn for whatever reason, hell sometimes I am awake still probably whenever he gets up. I have things to do at night, what can I say. The door practically swung open almost hitting the wall, like this place isn't dented up enough..these poor walls have seen better. There stood someone that was very familiar to myself and all the others, not someone I wanted to see this early in the morning. She was a few inches shorter than I am, about Asuka's height with long, blonde hair that she normally keeps up neatly in a ponytail. Most of the time, she is wearing the colors pink and black because it's what she does. For her age, she's very in shape but that's all I am going to say. Her hands were full of many plastic bags as much as she could carry. "I BOUGHT GROCERIES! " Oh, maybe I can tolerate having you over just this once Natalya, just don't say another word.

"And here is the STUPID!" The Japanese woman pointed over toward the blonde woman, who glared directly at the younger of the two.

"Excuse me Missy, who are you calling stupid? I brought both of you ladies some food and that's how you are going to thank me?" She scowled angrily her hands on her hips.

"Asuka probably heard Randy with another one of his female 'friends' this morning, so she's grumpy. She hates whenever something disrupts her morning meditation." I said trying to shimmer down the other woman, the last thing I want is to anger Asuka. It's not pretty, I speak from experience.

"That man is so distasteful I swear, who does things like that?" Uhhhh, I am not going to answer that honestly. The blonde let herself into our apartment, shutting the door in the process. Who gave you a key anyways because I sure as hell didn't? The blonde woman made her way over toward me, a wide smile appearing across her face. Why couldn't I have been in my room already? "Look at you waking up before two in the afternoon, it's not healthy to be up all night doing whatever activities you do. You look like you just rolled out of bed." The older woman set all the bags onto the counter before reaching up in an attempt to fix my hair. Why does she have to do this? "Such a mess.."

"I realize this but I am not going to be entering any beauty pageants Nattie, I am fine looking like this until I go shower." I said annoyed, trying to get her to stop touching my head. She is very persistent about fixing my hair though.

"Fine fine, don't be so grumpy. I bought a whole bunch of healthy goodies because you have been eating too much fast food. You aren't working out enough, you are going to end up gaining weight." Oh I do plenty of exercising but I am not going to tell you that now, am I? Wait, is she saying that I am getting fat? "I always go on my morning runs about nine in the morning, you should join me sometime."

"No thanks, that's too early." I said while nonchalantly trying to dig through the bags to see what Nattie managed to bring me.

"Well we are going to do it sometime this week, we need you to have a healthier lifestyle." In one ear and out the other, this is why I don't like dealing with you sometimes.

"Tch, my lifestyle is perfect the way that it is. I am going to go take a shower."

"Okay, I am going to put away the groceries and fix you ladies some lunch. I bet you girls are hungry." That is one thing that I am thankful for, Nattie has like this sixth sense for knowing whenever I need something. It's hella creepy though. She is over here so fucking often that the blonde looked in the fridge and saw that there was no food. "Ahem, I didn't hear a thank you."

"Thanks.." Nattie smiled and pointed to her cheek. "No."

"Goodness you are grouchy this morning, once you get some edible food in you, you will feel much better." She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. God damn it Nattie, why do you have to do this? I didn't say anything more and walked back over toward my bedroom. At least I can have some peace in the shower hopefully and maybe Asuka won't want to go on a murder spree afterwards. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be interesting, and with the way my adventures with the guys tend to go. It's going to be worth my time.

**Third Person POV**

"Where the fuck is Jeff?" Randy hissed. "He should have been here by now with the weed. I put in a bit extra to get some really good shit and if I don't get it. Tonight is not going to be the rager I want it to be."

"You can keep the weed. I'm trying to get drunk and get drunk fast." Lawson said leaning with a drink already in his hand.

"Fast is the exact opposite of what you should be doing if you want to have fun." AJ berated.

"God it just never stops with you, huh AJ?" Lawson said take another gulp out of his cup.

"Now now children calm down. This is suppose to be a fun time." Daisy adding herself into the conversation knowing that bickering was about to start. She turned her head and scanned the bar looking for anyone she could possibly hook up with but no one of interest. "Fuck, nothing yet."

"Nothing yet, Daiz?" Randy asked with a smirk. "You're losing your touch."

"Ha, I am not losing anything." The brunette scoffed taking a sip of her drink before taking a quick glance around once again.

"That's not what Stacy says." Randy grinned in his way and called for a shot.

"Wait, what the hell has Stacy told you? Because she has told me plenty of things about you.."

"You guys are still talking to Stacy? I don't think I ever could. Her legs are just too long. It puts me on edge." Lawson interrupted.

"Don't you think it's disrespectful to talk about a woman that isn't here, not to mention in a suggestive way like that." AJ cut all of them off being the joykill that he is at outings like this.

"I find it disrespectful that you aren't talking with us about this woman in a suggestive manner." Lawson said mock affronted.

"Yeah, AJ." Randy said cutting in. "Why haven't you fucked Stacy yet?"

"Join us, AJ. Join us." Daisy cooed, twirling her finger in a suggestive motion.

"You guys are children." AJ muttered to himself caught somewhere between amusement and distaste.

"Maybe you wouldn't be such a buzzkill if you got laid." Daisy mumbled taking another big sip of her drink.

"Well this doesn't look like my AA meeting." Jeff said walking up to the group.

"God damn it, Jeff." Randy stood up to make room for him. "What took you so long?" Jeff is the type of guy that doesn't have a sense of time. He could tell you that he would be gone for about ten minutes. But is it ever really just ten minutes, of course not. Ten minutes could equal an hour for him.

"Transaction took longer than I thought, but I got the Vitamin C right here." Jeff raised a bag of weed and shook it.

Randy took the bag and opened it. He took a sniff and looked up at the stoner with a mad grin. "Holy fuck, Jeff, you mad genius. Time to get this party started."

**About 30 Minutes Later..**

"Jesus Christ." AJ said disapprovingly with an expression that read that he wanted this suffering to end . "Too much, too fast."

"For God's sake, Allen, I've seen you drink more than that." Lawson said unimpressed. "Don't chicken out now."

"Don't call me Allen and as I already said, I need to slow down a little." AJ retorted. He looked around at the table. "Wait a minute. Where's Randy?"

Everyone looked confused besides Jeff, who looked smug. He slammed his hand on the table and grinned. "I know. He already has his female chosen for tonight, so he headed out early."

"Lucky him, there has been nothing to peak my interest here tonight." Daisy broke her silence, looking around the bar before downing another shot.

"And you let him go alone?" AJ asked. His expression showing his disappointment.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do? Have a threesome? Not that I wouldn't, but me and Randy didn't talk about that." Jeff shrugged.

"God damn it, Jeff. If Randy gets in trouble.." AJ started, but was cut off by a sudden text. He looked at his phone and simply saw an X.

Everyone currently sitting at the table looked at each other and nodded. If anyone of the group texted X, it meant that they were in danger. Jeff had used it one time to signify that he had weed, but it'd been beaten into his head by Asuka that it only be used for emergencies.

Before they all got up, Jeff quickly said. "This isn't my fault. I had no idea."

AJ rolled his eyes and got out of his seat. The fatherly roommate was eager to get Randy out of whatever trouble had found him. Lawson rose next and caught AJ's shoulder. He gave him a look that told him to relax and took the lead. Daisy hopped up next and ran to take the lead simply because she didn't want to be the last. Jeff puffed his blunt and with an expression of slight guilt, got up to go help his friend. What a hassle.

**Moments Earlier..**

"Can't wait to get you home, so I can respect the FUCK out of you." Randy whispered in Kim's ear. She was a girl he had hooked up with before, but seeing her in the club again, he couldn't resist the temptation for a second round.

The woman leaned in to whisper in his ear, when there was a sharp clearing of the throat. She looked up and spotted a well muscled man with spiky white hair. He looked to be in a pair of casual jeans and a sport coat. "Yes?" She asked confused.

Randy looked over at the new arrival and had a bad feeling. He activated his skin hardening like he had over the previous months and put on an easy smile. "Hey there pops. Think you might be a little lost. The nursing home is that way." Randy pointed in a random direction and smirked.

Kim swatted Randy on the arm and scolded him. "Randy! You shouldn't say things like that."

"Just giving him directions, baby." Randy replied innocently raising his hands and capturing her lips in a brief kiss.

"Such arrogance." Heidenreich said through gritted teeth. "You're just like your father when he told my wife to send nudes and she did."

"Woah. Just take it easy, bro!" Randy said. "It's not my fault that my dad wronged you."

"Even still, you must pay for his crimes." Heidenreich growled lunging forward.

Randy pushed Kim behind him and met the blow head on with this face. He felt the weight of the blow and could plainly see that it was strong even among the ones he had taken before, but his skin reinforcement had only become stronger through the past couple of months. This punch was manageable.

"God damn it!" Heidenreich yelled. "You're just like your dad in every way! He managed to handle my punch too. The coward dodged it and ordered his security in."

"Sounds like you just weren't up to taking out my old man, so you came after a younger, stronger, and faster version of him.. Oh wait." Randy smirked.

Heidenreich scowled and clenched his fist, but stopped himself short of another attack. No. He needed to make this special. Bob's son would make a pretty good meal and the beauty on his arm was a perfect side dish.

"I wonder how long you can keep that grin on your face." Heidenreich growled. "When I rip you to pieces."

Randy watched as the man suddenly seized up and his muscles seemed to swell. He started to make more animalistic growl-like noises and lurched backwards. The playboy quickly realized the danger that he was in and slipped phone out of his pocket. He sent a quick text to the group chat and handed his phone to Kim.

"Sorry baby. Would you mind holding this and backing up a little more?" Randy asked. He focused on making his skin more dense and embraced the familiar feeling. Marks spread across his skin in a noticeable pattern that appeared somewhat reminiscent of scales. Randy's skin reinforcement is an ability usable for both defense and offense. He's able to take more hits whilst giving out more powerful hits of his own. Unfortunately, this power was still evolving and there was no guarantee he could take this fucker alone.

Heidenreich stood back to his full height with a few changes to his appearance. The nails on his fingers, and if Randy were a betting man, the nails on his feet were razor sharp and his teeth could probably cut straight through bone given enough force was applied. The pupils of his eyes had turned a stark white color and his skin looked a sickly gray.

"Just when I thought you couldn't become uglier." Randy muttered looking at him in fascination. "Never faced one of you before."

Heidenreich shot forward to slash at Randy with a guttural roar. "AND YOU NEVER WILL AGAIN."

Instead of retreating or dodging the blow, Randy sprang forward into it to reduce the travel time and impact of the blow. He grunted as the force registered and threw a sharp uppercut into the beastly man's chin. The two combatants jumped apart and Heidenreich grinned in satisfaction. "You've got some power." Heidenreich acknowledged. "But it's not going to be enough."

"Good thing he's not alone then." A new voice interrupted. Randy turned to face the new arrival and grinned at Lawson.

"Jesus Randy. You never said how ugly the fucker was going to be." Daisy said in disgust, gagging.

"Think he needs to take a chill pill, man." Jeff puffed his blunt and flicked it away. "Only they never do. Why do we always have to resort to violence? Choose peace, love, and kindness."

"Let's deal with this in a timely manner." AJ said looking at the man in front of him. "No idea what he is, but if we work to-"

"Here we go!" Lawson yelled running right into the fray. He charged directly at Heidenreich, who chuckled and slash downward at him. Lawson made an expression of fear and couldn't dodge in time. Or at least that's what he would want you to think. He faded away being nothing, but a mirage of the real thing. The real Lawson clenched his fist and drove it straight into Heidenreich's kidney from behind. "Kidney shots!"

"Trickster!" Heidenreich growled swing back, leaving Lawson little time to dodge.

"Woah! That's dangerous!" Lawson chuckled jumping backward.

"My turn to tangle with ugly." Daisy said before jump kicking Heidenreich in the back of the head. She rolled in front of him and kicked him in the nuts. Which got no response. "What the fuck? I guess it's too small to even feel pain."

Heidenreich's eyes showed murderous intent as he lunged to rip Daisy to shreds. He was only a meter away when he smashed into something blue. The beast of a man looked up and spotted a blue shield.

"You two need to stop being so reckless." AJ scolded as he held his hand out. "You could have gotten injured and who does that help?"

"Oof. AJ's in dad mode." Randy said. He looked around in confusion. "Where the hell's, Jeff?"

"Gone again? God damn it, Jeff." Lawson groaned.

"Doesn't matter. We need to work together if we're going to beat him without injuries." AJ said diplomatically. "Let's go for a combo."

"What the fuck is going on?" Kim asked. Although no was listening to her, she would eventually get answers.. Maybe..

"Huddle up!" Randy yelled and they all met up with AJ. "What's the plan, boss?"

"Here's what I'm thinking.." AJ started.

"Don't mock me!" Heidenreich yelled enraged.

AJ looked up sharply and cast his shield behind the group, causing another unfortunate collision for Heidenreich. "We were talking." AJ said simply before going back to his explanation.

It only took a moment for the plan to be laid out and the four friends stood together. Heidenreich rose back to his feet and grumbled in frustration. "So what if there's four of you?" Heidenreich asked. "Do you think you can stand up to the sheer power of a wendigo!"

The group looked around at each other in confusion until Lawson spoke. "What the fuck is a wendigo?"

Heidenreich didn't say anything, but his body shook in rage. "I'm killing you all."

"Put your money where your mouth is." Randy said stepping forward. His skin reinforcement had remained active during the entire battle so far.

Heidenreich moved to attack Randy and the plan began. As the Viper and the Wendigo moved to meet each other, Lawson suddenly sprang from Randy's right to attack head on. Heidenreich quickly slashed the visage away and reached for Randy once more. Randy used the momentary distraction to sock the Wendigo in his face and kick him in the knee. Lawson, attacking from the left side, used his arm to take out Heidenreich's knee and knock him to one. Heidenreich responded with a quick slash, but it was blocked by AJ's shield.

"You damned lesser beings." Heidenreich yelled slowly rising.

Randy ran forward bring his arm out for a clothesline and suddenly yelled. "Daisy! Now!" Daisy, who had gotten behind Heidenreich during this whole mess, rolled forward smash her elbow into his back. He grunted and tried to reach for her, with her sensing the attack coming and making herself scarce. The wendigo looked to his front again and his eyes widened. Before he could react, Heidnreich was hit with a devastating clothesline and driven into the concrete sidewalk of the alley.

"Easy." Lawson gave a thumbs up and met up with Randy and Daisy.

AJ grinned slightly before seeing their opponent slowly shifting to get up. "Shit. Of course he wouldn't go down easily. I have to get up early tomorrow." Heidenreich had blood streaming down the back of his head as he tried to stand. There was no way that he would let them get away with this.. That's what he was thinking to himself.

"SWANTON BOMB!" Jeff descended from the fucking heavens and like an absolute mad man performed a diving flip on to Heidenreich, sending him firmly back to the depths from whence he came.

"What the fuck was that?" Daisy asked looking down at the now unconscious Hardy boy, she looked around. "Where did he even come from?"

"You are seriously questioning it, it is Jeff after all. No matter, that was easy enough." Randy spoke nonchalantly and noticed that Kim was still standing there. Judging by the expression on her face, she was still trying to digest what was going on.

"I am under the assumption that this happens a lot.." She spoke, her attention drifting back to the wendigo.

"You have no idea, it's like we have a magnet that pulls us toward all these things. Nothing that we can't handle though." Lawson spoke with a cocky tone as he pointed back toward Heidenreich, "Sure he was big and ugly, but wasn't the smartest."

"Says the guy that almost got himself injured for going into battle recklessly, you and Daisy are going to get yourselves killed if you aren't careful." AJ spoke which got Lawson to roll his eyes at the remark.

"That didn't happen. It's all good." The brunette spoke, looking back down at Jeff, who still hasn't moved. "God damn it, Jeff, wake up. You stole our spotlight with your daredevil shit." She slapped the side of his face but it didn't even matter. He was still out cold.

"We need to dispose of this thing before it wakes back up-"

"What is going on here?" Another voice cut AJ off but it was one that was very familiar to the group. It was Asuka, who had decided to respond to the distress signal that was sent out. She was the only one that wasn't with the group at the bar but it was easy for her to follow the source of the power. "It seems that I came all this way for nothing, you guys actually managed to defeat this creature." Her eyes looked down at the creature and then over to Jeff, "...Fuckboi."

"He said that was a wendigo, whatever the fuck that is." Randy stated which caused Asuka to arch her brow.

"A wendigo, huh? I haven't encountered one of those in a while. Must have been really weak or really stupid to get taken down that easily." Asuka has encountered all kinds of creatures throughout her short life but she knew that normally these creatures are immensely powerful. Part of her was impressed that these idiots managed to defeat one but she wasn't going to increase those massive egos that they had. AJ was probably the main contributor to that battle. "AJ, take Jeff." She gestured to the daredevil. The man nodded his head and easily managed to sling Jeff over his shoulders. A loud snarl was heard from behind the Japanese woman as her eyes glanced back to notice that Heidenreich was back up to his feet. He didn't speak but instead quickly lunged forward only for Asuka to turn around. "Pathetic." She held her hand out and a second later, the wendigo was devoured by flames.

"I am so glad, she's on our side." Daisy stage whispered over to Lawson.

"That's enough excitement for tonight, we better head home before something else happens." AJ spoke which got a couple nods in agreement from the guys. "That means all of us." He emphasized toward Daisy, who he knew was going to try and go back to the bar. The brunette sighed and decided not to protest for once, lucky for him. She was pretty tired. Jeff didn't have a say, and Randy was pretty eager to get Kim home for the night. Lawson had his fun. The creature was reduced to a pile of ashes, courtesy of Asuka so they no longer had to worry about it.

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#Pussypower**


End file.
